1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable or a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser having a massage device for massaging back portions of users in addition to rotational exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical inversion suspension exercisers, rotational exercisers, tilting inversion exercisers etc. have been developed and comprise a table rotatably or pivotally attached to a support, and rotatable relative to the support for conducting various inversion or suspension exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,956 to Teeter discloses one of the typical inversion suspension exercisers, and also comprises a table rotatably or pivotally attached to a support with a hanger bar, for allowing the users to rotate the table relative to the support, and to do various inversion or suspension exercises.
However, the typical inversion suspension exercisers do not have massage device to massage back portions of users, such that the users may use the conventional tilting inversion exercisers to conduct only the rotational or inversion exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.